Finding my Way
by tonikm
Summary: My take on the Iran episodes. Focused on Elizabeth's home coming, recovery, and first days back home and work.
1. Finding Myself

**Hi readers,**

 **Firstly, the original title of this story was 'Finding my way back to you' and in my heart it still is. It just fits the story perfectly. But now someone else has named their story the same. So I shortened my title.**

 **Secondly, I started writing this but then another story line grabbed my attention so I am mostly writing that.**

 **Thirdly, as I'm writing two stories at the moment and have a busy life I can't guarantee to update with any regularity.**

 **Finally, I don't have anyone to proof read my writing so please excuse any grammar, spelling or typing errors. I have tried to proof read it myself.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story. I love reviews.**

Elizabeth sat staring at the room. There were people busy all around her but she wasn't focused on anything. She was just staring.

'Ma'am. Ma'am' She heard a voice in the distance but it was as if she couldn't react.

Frank knew this was not protocol but nothing in the few hours had been. So he made a decision to screw the rule book. He went on his haunches and gently touched her shoulder.

'Elizabeth.' Suddenly her face turned towards him.

'Frank?'

'Yes, Ma'am. It's okay. We are in a bunker.'

'Sorry, I guess I checked out for a few minutes.'

'It's fine.' _Fine had he just said that? There was nothing remotely fine about the situation they were in._ 'Ma'am, I have a soldier here, actually a medic. He wants to attend to you.'

She looked away from him and faced the new stranger. But suddenly she looked back at Frank.

'You found me.'

'Yes Ma'am. I am sorry I wasn't there. I was having dinner…and I couldn't get to you. By the time I did reach the room Mr Javani's security had already moved you. I'm so sorry we weren't there.'

'Fred… He …' Elizabeth was unable to finish the sentence.

'I know Ma'am. Let's just take care of you now.'

'Madam Secretary. I'm not a doctor but I have medical training. I'd like to check you over so that when they can get you out of here, you are able to.'

'Okay, thank you.'

This new stranger just smiled painfully.

'Right now the most urgent wound I see is the one on your back. Can you tell me of any other?'

'Um…' There hadn't been time for her to really assess herself yet. 'I'm not sure.'

'That's ok. I've found a corner over there where we can sit away from most of the busyness. I think you may feel a bit more comfortable there.'

She tried to nod but the action just brought back the dizziness. Elizabeth didn't like to show weakness when she was 'on duty' but this situation was bigger than her.

'Fred. I meant Frank,' She hadn't had time to process the fact that Fred would never answer her again. 'I don't feel to stable right now, could you…'

Frank interrupted her. 'Ma'am, take my arm. I'm going to slip my other arm around you. I promise I won't let you fall.'

Elizabeth took his arm and stood. She immediately felt dizzy and a bit woozy. But she felt Frank's strength as he took care of guiding her to where she had to be.

As gently as the medic tried to work the next half an hour was painful. With limited supplies and no pain medication the medic tried to attend to Elizabeth as best he could.

'Madam, I so sorry but that is the best I can do for now. I wish I could do more.'

'Can I have your name?'

'Azad'

'Thank you Azad. You've been so kind.'

'My pleasure. I heard you came to try and stop the coup. Thank you for risking so much for my country.'

'I just wish we had been successful, Azad.'

'I think many more would have died had you not come. Madam, we don't have much here but I can make you a cup of tea?'

'Azad, that would be lovely but don't you have others to see to?'

'Madam, my task is to take care of you until you are able to leave this bunker. I think a cup of tea would fit into my job description right now.'

Elizabeth smiled. _This guy couldn't be much older than Stevie. Stevie… Alison…. Jason… Henry… Had they heard yet? How terrified they must be!_ A tear fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away.

She looked up and saw Fred, no Frank, standing closer to her than normal, scanning the room.

'Frank, are you ok? Do you need to be looked at? I presume you haven't left my side since you found me.'

'No I haven't and I'm not planning to until we get home, Ma'am.'

'But are you injured?'

'Madam, I'm ok. A few cuts and bruises but nothing that can't wait till we reach the plane.'

'Frank, are you sure? I think we pretty safe in here.'

'Madam, I wasn't in the room for most of the attack. Please don't worry about me.'

'Madam. Here is your tea. I hope its ok. It is the best I could do under the circumstances.'

'Azad, thank you so much.'

'Ma'am, I suggest staying awake until a proper doctor can take a look at your head. I suspect you have a concussion.'

'I think you may be right.' Elizabeth smiled.

The wait was killing Henry. He had sat on the bed with the girls watching the news but now he needed to do something. He slipped off the bed and went downstairs. He wondered around for a few minutes and finally started to clean the kitchen. He just had to do something! Anything.


	2. Getting Out

She sat staring at the room. There were people busy all around her but she wasn't focused on anything. She was just staring.

'Ma'am. Ma'am' She heard a voice in the distance but it was as if she couldn't react.

Frank knew this was not protocol but nothing in the few hours had been. So he made a decision to screw the rule book. He went on his haunches and gently touched her shoulder.

'Elizabeth.' Suddenly her face turned towards him.

'Frank?'

'Yes, Ma'am. It's okay. We are in a bunker.'

'Sorry, I guess I checked out for a few minutes.'

'It's fine.' _Fine had he just said that? There was nothing remotely fine about the situation they were in._ 'Ma'am, I have a soldier here, actually a medic. He wants to attend to you.'

She looked away from him and faced the new stranger. But suddenly she looked back at Frank.

'You found me.'

'Yes Ma'am. I am sorry I wasn't there. I was having dinner…and I couldn't get to you. By the time I did reach the room Mr Javani's security had already moved you. I'm so sorry we weren't there.'

'Fred… He …' Elizabeth was unable to finish the sentence.

'I know Ma'am. Let's just take care of you now.'

'Madam Secretary. I'm not a doctor but I have medical training. I'd like to check you over so that when they can get you out of here, you are able to.'

'Okay, thank you.'

This new stranger just smiled painfully.

'Right now the most urgent wound I see is the one on your back. Can you tell me of any other?'

'Um…' There hadn't been time for her to really assess herself yet. 'I'm not sure.'

'That's ok. I've found a corner over there where we can sit away from most of the busyness. I think you may feel a bit more comfortable there.'

She tried to nod but the action just brought back the dizziness. Elizabeth didn't like to show weakness when she was 'on duty' but this situation was bigger than her.

'Fred. I meant Frank,' She hadn't had time to process the fact that Fred would never answer her again. 'I don't feel to stable right now, could you…'

Frank interrupted her. 'Ma'am, take my arm. I'm going to slip my other arm around you. I promise I won't let you fall.'

Elizabeth took his arm and stood. She immediately felt dizzy and a bit woozy. But she felt Frank's strength as he took care of guiding her to where she had to be.

As gently as the medic tried to work the next half an hour was painful. With limited supplies and no pain medication the medic tried to attend to Elizabeth as best he could.

'Madam, I so sorry but that is the best I can do for now. I wish I could do more.'

'Can I have your name?'

'Azad'

'Thank you Azad. You've been so kind.'

'My pleasure. I heard you came to try and stop the coup. Thank you for risking so much for my country.'

'I just wish we had been successful, Azad.'

'I think many more would have died had you not come. Madam, we don't have much here but I can make you a cup of tea?'

'Azad, that would be lovely but don't you have others to see to?'

'Madam, my task is to take care of you until you are able to leave this bunker. I think a cup of tea would fit into my job description right now.'

Elizabeth smiled. _This guy couldn't be much older than Stevie. Stevie… Alison…. Jason… Henry… Had they heard yet? How terrified they must be!_ A tear fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away.

She looked up and saw Fred, no Frank, standing closer to her than normal, scanning the room.

'Frank, are you ok? Do you need to be looked at? I presume you haven't left my side since you found me.'

'No I haven't and I'm not planning to until we get home, Ma'am.'

'But are you injured?'

'Madam, I'm ok. A few cuts and bruises but nothing that can't wait till we reach the plane.'

'Frank, are you sure? I think we pretty safe in here.'

'Madam, I wasn't in the room for most of the attack. Please don't worry about me.'

'Madam. Here is your tea. I hope its ok. It is the best I could do under the circumstances.'

'Azad, thank you so much.'

'Ma'am, I suggest staying awake until a proper doctor can take a look at your head. I suspect you have a concussion.'

'I think you may be right.' Elizabeth smiled.

The wait was killing Henry. He had sat on the bed with the girls watching the news but now he needed to do something. He slipped off the bed and went downstairs. He wondered around for a few minutes and finally started to clean the kitchen. He just had to do something! Anything.

Chapter 2

It had been four hours since they entered the bunker and they finally got word that they could try to get to the airport. They would first be flying to Germany then home…. Home… Elizabeth couldn't wait to get there. She wondered how her family was holding up. She knew they had to know what had happened in Iran by now but she also knew that they had been out of communication for at least five or six hours now. She had not even been in touch with the state department or the White House. They were trying to stay under the radar. This trip had been kept secret, even her team had stayed behind, but now they were especially careful to stay undetected. 

'Madam.' Frank was drawing her out of her thoughts. 'We are ready to move. We have limited men and have to move rather quickly. It may be a rough trip to the airstrip.'

'Understand Frank.'

'Madam, the plan is that the other guys will make sure the path is clear when we are out of the vehicle but Ma'am I would like to move with you, provide something to support you just in case.'

Elizabeth swallowed hard. This was extreme measures but her team were once again willing to put themselves in harm's way to get her home.

'Frank, thank you. I may need assistance if we need to move fast. My ribs…. Please do what needs to be done.' Elizabeth hated to show weakness at work but she needed to keep her promise to Henry and for that to happen she needed to be honest with Frank, who seemed to be her primary man now.

'We will get you home Ma'am.'

Very soon they were standing at a door. Her agents were ready and then all of a sudden they were running. Elizabeth could hear the sound of gunfire, smell smoke, but most of all she could feel her arm in Frank's and his other arm around her waist. He was matching her steps and his momentum was carrying her forward. All her ailments flew out of her mind and she focused on the open car door.

As the entered the car it took off. They were driving at quite a speed.

'Madam, are you ok?'

'Yeah thanks.' She breathed. But soon her hand was on her ribs.

'Madam, did I hurt you?'

'Frank, you got me in the car and I would have tripped if you did not have the hold on me. Thanks.'

Just a few moments later, they hit a spot where they crowd was chaotic and things looked dangerous.

'Madam, we do have tinted windows but that might work against us right now. I would feel better if you were out of sight.'

Elizabeth understood what Frank was saying and got down on the floor of the car. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and she was trembling. Frank moved closer, if that was possible, and grabbed her hand. He could see Elizabeth was on the edge and wanted to provide her with a touch point. The rest of the ride was rough as they had to go and off on pavements at times to avoid obstacles that now had been placed in the road. Elizabeth tried to stabilize herself as much as she could but the roughness was increasing her pain levels.

'Madam, we are arriving at the plane. It's already on and ready to taxi. Can you give me one more dash?'

Elizabeth stayed silent.

'Madam?'

'Yes.' Came a whisper.

'I'll have you the whole way.' Frank squeezed at hand.

As the car stopped the doors flew open and Elizabeth felt herself being pulled out of the car. As they reached the bottom step Elizabeth's foot tripped. She prepared herself for an impact that never came. Instead she felt her body climbing the stairs. In just seconds she was in her plane and the door was shut. She felt her body still being propelled and the next thing she knew she was taking her seat, being strapped in as the plane was already moving. No one said a word until they were in the air.

'Madam, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?'

Elizabeth just nodded.

'Madam, I have a glass of water for you.' Another agent said.

She tried to take the glass from him but her hand was trembling so much she spilt some of it. Immediately Frank took the glass from her and nodded to the other agent.

'I've got it, Madam. When you ready just say the word.'

Usually Elizabeth still felt guilty that she had her own plane but in this instance she was glad that there was no one else on the plane. After drinking the water she tried to relax and get some sleep but she was still so wired from everything that she couldn't. Her ears were still ringing and she was still in pain from her injuries. It was a long five hour flight.

Henry was sitting in bed with his two daughters watching the horrible scenes of Iran on the news when his phone rang. He stretched quickly to answer it hoping to hear his wife's voice.

'Henry, we have her. Bess is on her way home. I'll have Nadine phone you when we know more.' Conrad had took it upon himself to phone Henry considering their history.

As soon as he told the girls that their mom was coming home he could no longer keep the tears at bay. He normally wouldn't cry in front of the kids but right now he couldn't hold it in.

For Stevie and Alison seeing their father break with relief made room for them to also fall apart. They had hoped they would get their mother back and now that was being realized. Stevie was the first to speak.

'We haven't eaten anything for hours. I'll go make us something light.


End file.
